Kimi no Kioku
"Kimi no Kioku" (キミの記憶, "Memories of You") is the ending theme of Persona 3. Composed by Shoji Meguro,with vocals by Yumi Kawamura. It is the only song in the original game (with the exception of "Current Net Price Tanaka") to be sung in Japanese. It shares some choruses with "Joy," the Social Link theme. An instrumental version called Memories of the School is played during Aigis' last moments with the Protagonist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IO5k4k3vQ0 In Persona 4 Arena, this song plays during conversations between Aigis and Yu Narukami in their own story modes. There is another version sung by Kita Shuuhei for Persona -trinity soul-.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=if3HGAqFOmo A remix was made for Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3- (video on right). A remix was made for Persona 3 The Movie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYAEbMWsMis A live version is here and here. Lyrics Romaji kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo negau koto tsurakutemo tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta dakara yukune yume no naka mezametara mata aeruyo tooi kioku mune ni hime utau hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted kousaten kikoetekita kimi ni yoku nita koe furimuite sora wo aogi miru koboresouna namida koraete ashita koso itsunohika mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi ame no yoru hareta asa machitsuzukete wasurenaiyo kakenuketa yoru wo mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you Official English Translation The voice of the wind and droplets of light flow over you as you doze I will never forget the gentle smile and the eyes you hid in sorrow You gave me the courage to wish (even when it hurts) and to fight, so I can go on In my dreams (even when I wake up) I will see you again I sing, with a distant memory in my heart You defended this fragile and fleeting world with your hands So please, fold your wings and rest Sheltered by an eternal peace, love through all eternity Rest now in my arms, as I watch over you As I recall your joy, your sorrow, and your rage I will remember you always, until my life is exhausted At an intersection, I heard a voice similar to yours I turned to look up at the sky, to force back my sudden tears I continue to walk alone, aimlessly, believing that I will see you again tomorrow (someday) Through rainy nights (and sunny days) I wait for you I'll never forget that dark night, we made it through That blindingly brilliant moment when we were all together Those precious times I didn't realize I should cherish Now all I can do is remember, I will embrace the feeling I know for a fact, you were there by my side You were always always always there, smiling If ever I lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you You defended this fragile and fleeting world with your hands So please, fold your wings and rest Sheltered by an eternal peace, love through all eternity Rest now in my arms, as I watch over you As I recall your joy, your sorrow, and your rage I will remember you always, until my life is exhausted That blindingly brilliant moment when we were all together Those precious times I didn't realize I should cherish Now all I can do is remember, I will embrace the feeling I know for a fact, you were there by my side You were always always always there, smiling If ever I lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you Appearances in other media *A cover of the song by "Roselia" appears in the game BanG Dream! Girls Band Party. *The song symbolizes Aigis mourning the protagonist's self-sacrifice to end the Dark Hour. Category:Persona 3 Songs